


Apologize

by eb18490



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-04 20:18:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11562579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eb18490/pseuds/eb18490
Summary: Based off the Tumblr promt:"We accidentally switched phones and your taste in music sucks”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short multi chapter because I'm trying to prewrite a bunch of fan fictions for you guys. Some one-shots will follow, as well as a new multi chapter soon! :) Enjoy.

Lincoln's POV

Lincoln turned on the phone, pressing play. He began cutting chicken into strips, getting it ready for dinner.

“What the heck is this?” He almost gagged as the music started playing. He never listened to this. It was always Adele when he was cooking, and Fall Out Boy when he worked out. But never whatever this band was. He hadn’t even heard of them.

He was forced to suffer through the song, because of the raw meat on his hands. The next song came on, I’m So Sorry. He couldn’t really complain about this music, though, because it _was_ pretty (okay, really) good.

“Damn it,” he cursed to himself. If he had the wrong phone, it would have been because of a switch up at the gym. Now that he thought of it, he _HAD_ dropped his bag on the floor, spilling its entire contents. And someone _HAD_ picked it up. He just didn’t know who, because he had kept his head down in embarrassment while picking up his items. Just his luck.

He washed his hands after cutting the chicken. He paused the music and decided to dial his number to see who had his phone.


	2. Chapter 2

Octavia was having a girl’s night with Clarke, Raven, Harper, and Anya. They were playing SPOON. You know, that stupid card game that Octavia hated. Someone (Raven) had made her play it, and she was just grouchy and irritable.

Her phone buzzed, but she could barely hear it over the shouts from the other four girls. Harper had just won, for the _FOURTH_ time that night.

Octavia stepped out of the room with her phone, which prompted the girls to suddenly shut up and listen.

“Hello?” she asked into the phone, which had said ‘Unknown Caller.’

“Hello?”

“Who is this?” She hated random calls. “I think you have the wrong number.”

“I think you have my phone.”

“Uh, no. I have mine.”

“Listen. We accidentally switched phones and your taste in music sucks. Can you just go into the notes? The top one will say ‘Get celery’.

She went to the home screen. _THAT_ was already different than hers.

“Crap, I’m sorry. I must have picked up the wrong phone at the gym. Wait… You were the guy who dropped all his things on the floor today, right?”

“Yeah. Are you going to the gym tomorrow? I have to get my phone back.”

“I’m not. I’m actually pretty busy this week, I’m not going until next Saturday night.”

“Could I maybe… um, come pick mine up?”

“Sure. The address is 45 Ark Road. About 10 miles north of Drop Ship Park.”

“Thanks. Can I be over in, maybe ten minutes?”

“Of course.”

“Thanks again, bye.”

She hung up the phone, walking back into the living room. almost tripping on the pile of girls in the doorway listening into her conversation.

“God, guys. Did you really have to do that?”

“Who was that?” Anya asked. “You were talking for a pretty long time for it to be a wrong number call.”

“You gave him our damn address!” Shouted Raven. “What is this, a secret boyfriend?”

“No. Nothing like that. Some guy just accidentally took my phone at the gym earlier and I took his. He’s coming over to get the phone in a little while.”

“Let me see!” Harper shouted, grabbing the phone.

“Look at his pictures!” Clarke was too hyper tonight. She HAD consumed three cans of Coke and peed seven times, but that was no excuse.

“No! It’s his phone!” Octavia shouted back, trying to reach the phone, but Raven held her back.

Just then, the doorbell rang.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I wasn't able to get this up earlier. I went to upstate NY over the weekend, and didn't bring my computer. (All my notes and works are stored on it.) Anyways, hope you enjoy the last chapter of this fan fiction! :)

It had taken Lincoln way less than ten minutes to get to 45 Ark Road.

He rang the doorbell, hearing the loud voices inside. He hoped there wasn’t a party. He was really awkward around large groups of people, and the last thing he needed was that along with the embarrassment of having to return a cell phone.

“Hey!” A girl ran up to the door. Lincoln was temporarily unable to move. The girl was in an oversized hoodie and pair of pajama shorts, her dark hair gently framing her face.She was one of the prettiest girls he had ever seen, and he secretly hoped that this was the girl who’s phone he had. As cheesy as that thought was, it was true.

“I’m here to, uh, get my phone back.”

“Oh! I'm Octavia. Hold on.”

She ran into what he guessed was her living room, and shouts could be heard.

“Give me the phone back, you idiot! It’s not yours!”

“Hold on, bitch!”

“Goddammit, Clarke! Anya, what did I tell you about letting her have too many Cokes?"

“There’s no pictures of a girlfriend! He’s single!” Some girl announced “You should date him!”

“Shut up, Clarke!”

Octavia marched back to the front door, holding his cellphone.

“Here you go. Sorry about my stupid friends.”

“That’s okay.” he handed her phone back to her, and she slid into the pocket in her hoodie.

“I’m Octavia,” she told him. "Crap. I told you that already, didn't I?"

“That's okay.  I’m Lincoln.”

He heard something crash to the ground in her living room.

“That's Clarke." Octavia turned, grimacing at whatever had fallen on the ground. "I gotta go. Sorry. See you around.”

“Nice meeting you. Oh, Octavia?”

“Yeah?”

“Your music still sucks.”

“Well, don’t you have opinions. I’ve never heard of someone who cooks listening to Adele. She’s more of a cry in the shower kind of singer.”

She began to close the door, a smirk on her face.

_______________________

Okay, so they have a happy ending after this. She calls him back, asking if he changed his music, and he says no. She laughs, and when they go to the gym, she tortures him with her music. Happy ending!

**Author's Note:**

> I love hearing from you guys. Feel free to comment, and my social media is:  
> Tumblr: hopebird123  
> Gmail: el.b18490@gmail.com


End file.
